Computer systems are in wide use both for personal and business applications. Computer systems generally include a keyboard, a processing unit and a monitor which displays information on a screen. Use of the computer requires that the computer operator or user sit for extended periods of time entering information and commands via the keyboard. Information is displayed on the monitor. It is known that repetitive motions such as use of the keyboard for prolonged periods can cause discomfort and even develop into serious conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis. A condition known as carpal tunnel syndrome is a common painful disorder of the wrist and hand induced by compression on the median nerve between the inelastic carpal ligament and other structures within the carpal tunnel. The syndrome is often present in individuals who operate keyboard equipment for long periods of time.
In addition to the well-known carpal tunnel syndrome, frequent users of equipment such as computer systems often suffer from cervical pain and discomfort. In contrast to repetitive motion induced conditions, this is generally a result of the user maintaining a fixed head position while focusing on the computers monitor for extended time periods. The result is that computer users often suffer from painful chronic neck and shoulder stiffness and headaches.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a substantial need for a device that will provide both relief and therapy to those who are required to maintain focused or concentrated for extended time periods on equipment such as CRT monitors. Although the present invention is described with reference to use and application in computer systems, it will be obvious that the motion imparting support of the present invention can be applied to other types of devices and equipment.
The support of the present invention induces continual motion therapy to the user in the work place. This is accomplished by a support which moves the equipment intermittently from side to side as well as up and down. This movement causes the user to turn his or her head and such movement is believed to aid in the prevention of different types of cervical or repetitive strain problems.
While the prior art is replete with a number of pedestals and bases for CRT type displays, none provide the therapeutic reciprocal side-to-side and up-and-down motion of the present device. Reference is made to the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,619; 4,575,033; 4,687,167; 4,836,478; 5,134,390; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,005.